


The Fated Warrior

by Majorminor2242



Category: Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universes Exist, Androids/Cell Saga, Ashido Mina is a Frieza Underling at First, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Begins After Raditz Attack, Dragon Ball Z Series, Frieza Saga, He's Not Saiyan Though, Izuku Midoriya in Dragon Ball Universe, Izuku Midoriya is Similar to Broly, Kinda, Majin Buu Saga, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Mina Ashido is Bad at Being Evil, saiyan saga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Majorminor2242
Summary: Izuku Midoriya finds himself waking up in a place that isn't home, on a world that isn't recognisable.However one thing is familiar, and that is that he must fight to become a hero. Now more than ever before…Because now, a universe is at stake.





	1. Prelude: Arrival of a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This beginning is set at the very end of his 10 month training. Izuku Midoriya has just received One for All, however not entered UA yet.

"Izuku, honey!" his mom's voice sounded from around the corner, originating from the kitchen. She had started making dinner, however he could already hazard a guess at what she was going to ask next. She always used that tone when she wanted to ask him- "Will you please go out and fetch me some eggs?"

"Alright. Is there anything else you need?" he called out.

"Oh, and some flour if you want pancakes tomorrow morning!"

"Okay. I might go for a walk then. Do you mind waiting to start dinner in an hour then?"

"Of course not. I'll just snack on some pocky. Enjoy yourself then and don't take too long!" he could hear her smile from here.

He loved his mom. "Will do." and with that, he half backflipped off of the sofa and scooched over to his designer trainers. He grabbed them, as well as his MP3 player and headphones, and slipped out the door into the crisp, autumn air. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as his breathe rose past his face. He shuffled his favourite playlist, before some Fleetwood Mac began playing.

He came across an intersection. Turning right would lead him directly to the store. Going left was longer, leading through near Dagobah beach. Deciding on the scenic route, he gently swaying left as a cool breeze brushed his cheek.

_'I wonder what All Might's up to now…'_ he silently considered as he rounded another corner leading into a straight path heading directly towards the beach.

It had been a week since they last talked.

He took a breath of crisp, cool air, before turning to look at something that caught his eyes. Just lying there, to the side of the path, was a small matte black shard. It gleaned a ruby red from between small cracks, which upon closer inspection, he found that it looked like an object from a game of some sorts.

He wasn't sure if it was just his eyes playing tricks on him, but he was pretty sure that the pulsing glow was increasing in both speed and brightness as he approached. Pausing his music, he slid his headphones down to his neck, and picked it up, staring at it intently. He then went to pocket it. He'd look at it more later.

Reaching for his back pocket, the object caught on a loop in his jeans, pulling it just out of his grasp. Falling through the air, he tried to catch it, praying it wouldn't shatter on impact.

It *dinked* a few times on the ground -luckily not breaking-, but before he even had a chance to pick it back up, the glow dulled.

"Did I… _break it?"_ he cringed at the thought. It looked… _Expensive_. 

Without any delay or warning, the device scintillated in a glorious ray of all-encompassing red, and suddenly _hewasfallingstraightatthegroud **OHGOD**_ -*BMPH*

The sound of a flailing chicken snogging the ground hungrily reverberated throughout the surrounding air.

**~oOo~**

"Good form Lord Beerus. It seems that all the time you spent napping hasn't _completely_ dulled your fighting abilities."

That remark came from Whis, who happened to be a thin humanoid creature with teal skin, extremely tall white hair that defied gravity, and rather effeminate features. He donned a large light blue ring around his neck at all times, which illogically floated in place no matter how much he moved. He also occasionally carrying a long blue and golden scepter in his right hand. At the top of his scepter rested a blue spherical stone, which glowed whenever he was using the scepter's abilities or his own powers, though most of the time it wasn't glowing. His attire consisted of a maroon coloured robe, a black cuirass with white and orange diamond decorations, a blue sash that was wrapped around his waist, and black thick-heeled shoes with white spats.

His scepter was floating in the air by a nearby tree, because at the moment he was dodging the attacks that were coming his way, all while giving a small amount of praise to his opponent.

"How dare you mock me! Of course my abilities haven't dulled over the years! I am the God of Destruction, Beerus the Destroyer!"

That statement came from the person that Whis was engaged with at the moment, who happened to be an unhealthily thin, hairless, purple anthropomorphic cat with large pointed ears. He wore black, blue, and gold Egyptian-era styled attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations that Whis displayed on his own clothing, along with some golden bracelets and a band around his neck. He also wore brown shoes to cover his feet, which also had a golden band around his ankles, while having one of his ears pierced with a small golden earring of sorts. Beerus was powerful and sometimes arrogant, thanks to his position of the God of Destruction, but the longer he was awake between his naps the better his mood was.

Usually when Whis made a remark like that it was around the time that Beerus was first waking up from one of his sleep sessions, after eating a large amount of food and properly cleaning himself anyway, because this was around the time that Beerus would normally threaten to 'destroy' Whis... not that Whis was worried. He was, however, quite pleased that Beerus was in a good mood, though he knew that it would sour later that afternoon, if what he heard from the Supreme Kai of Time was true anyway.

"Either way I think we're done for today," Whis said, blocking the next attack that was coming his way, though this time there was no follow up attack coming up behind it.

"Yes, this fight was starting to get boring anyway," Beerus replied, pulling back his fist and lowering it by his side, "I do hope that we find someone that can put up a decent fight one day, otherwise the sheer boredom will kill me." he sighed, throwing another punch -- which, of course, Whis dodged as always.

Whis already knew that what his Lord desired was an opponent that would excite him, someone that could really push him to the max before he eventually overpowered them. He had already tried to find a suitable opponent for his Lord to fight -several times-, but every time so far that person was destroyed because they failed to amuse Beerus. The Supreme Kai of Time promised Whis that one day Beerus would have the rival he was looking for, though when that was she failed to mention to him. He didn't really know whether the Supreme Kai was lying or not, but at the moment he was going to have to assume she was right... especially considering what was supposed to happen next.

Beerus stopped in his attack, signalling him having had enough. "Now what to do now that training is over..." Beerus said, more to himself as he turned towards the ground that was around Whis' scepter, "Maybe I should go blow up a planet... or maybe I should just eat dinner and stare up at the stars in boredom."

"Sorry to bother you Lord Beerus!" a meek, friendly voice called out, causing both Whis and Beerus turned to the source of the noise, to which they discovered that they had a guest on their home planet.

Standing by a nearby tree, which happened to be near Whis' scepter, was a pretty young looking lady that had pinkish-red hair and a skin color that seemed to be between pink and purple. She wore a special pair of earrings, called the Potara if Whis was remembering correctly, and a robe that was more casual than what most people would normally wear. Her outfit also sported a pair of high heeled boots, something that was definitely compensating for her short stature, as she was half the height of Lord Beerus, _who already wasn't the tallest of people._

She was Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time, and the fact that she was here, on Beerus' own planet, told Whis that what they were waiting for _was about to happen._

"What an interesting surprise, a visit from the Supreme Kai of Time." Beerus commented, landing near the young lady as Whis did the same behind him, "The only problem I have with this is that I didn't give you permission to enter my planet."

"That may be true and I apologise," Chronoa replied, a light smile appearing on her face to distract herself from the creeping fear that she was feeling, "However Whis can admit anyone at anytime, so I simply asked him for permission... after I explained why I wanted to come here in the first place."

"Is that so?" Beerus asked, glaring back at Whis for a moment, who was busy collecting his scepter, before turning his attention back to the Kai in front of him, "So tell me; what could have possibly happened that would force the Supreme Kai of Time to leave her duties for a moment and come to my planet?"

Before Chronoa could answer the question, or even begin to explain why she had come to this world, a scream echoed, originating from the sky above them. It drew their attention to an area of space that existed around Beerus' planet. There was a small red crack in the sky which sealed in a split moment, leaving a multi-coloured spot, which as it approached the ground, revealed itself as a flailing creature of some sort.

It had the potential to dent his planet, which was why Beerus extended his right arm and levelled his hand with the incoming foreign object.

"Wait!" Chronoa cried, quickly moving herself between Beerus and the thing, which wasn't something that anyone would normally do when in the presence of the God of Destruction, "You can't destroy him!"

 _"Him?"_ Beerus growled in both annoyance and anger, though it was more because the Supreme Kai of Time was telling him not to destroy something and was getting in his way, but he did lower his arm a tiny bit, "You better have a good reason for not letting me destroy that screeching chicken... _and making me angry at the same time."_

Chronoa didn't say anything in response to that, seeing how she could easily tip the scale and bring Beerus to a point where he could easily destroy her and everything around them. Instead she merely turned her attention back to the incoming asteroid and took a deep breath, so she could prepare herself for what she had come to do. One of the interesting things she had discovered during her time as the Supreme Kai of Time was that she could manipulate time itself, granting her the ability to erase any changes to the timeline that shouldn't be there. She could have easily done the same thing with the asteroid, as it wasn't supposed to be here and it could have easily sent Beerus into a rage… But she couldn't send it back, because if she did, this universe may not continue existing.

**~oOo~**

"Chronoa. Who is this, what is this, and _why is it on my planet?"_ a voice grumbled passive-aggressively in a language he couldn't understand as Izuku raised his bleary vision to meet a purple blur. He had graced Chronoa with living - _for now-_ , however he could already feel his patience running as thin as paper.

"Ooooo rainbows! And… Purple puppies?" he chirped as stars swam.

"What is it saying?" again a voice he spoke out in a language he could barely understand. It sounded like English for the most part.

"It's speaking in a language that I believe originates from on Planet 4032-877, or _Earth_ as it's inhabitants have come to call it.

"Earth? Now that I think about it… Wasn't that the planet with all those big _dinosaur_ thingies?" He remembered that quite distinctly. A few millennia ago or so, he decided to visit that planet for some sightseeing - Whis' idea - , however those things pissed him off within seconds, so he blew them all up. _'That was a good memory.'_

Izuku paused as he stared at the strange creatures infront of him. He wanted to say it. they were just a figment of his imagination, however as his blurry eyes and ears refocused, he was able to comprehend a word or two they were speaking.

 _Were they speaking English…?_ He was pretty sure they were, but he wasn't as fluent as he'd like to be, missing much of what they were saying.

It took a minute or so, however eventually the fog in his head cleared as the boy made to stand up-

Only to find a finger glowing with a purple ball of light above it, aimed at his face.

This cat… _thing_ reminded him a lot like Kacchan, what with his scowl and overbearing aura.

_"You!"_ it pointed in his direction. He pointed a measly finger at himself.

"…Me…?" Izuku responded with patchy English.

 _"Yes, you!_ Why are you here!?" damn conversing in two different languages was extremely difficult.

"I… Uhm… take… b-box?" he knew he sounded illiterate right now, but something about this purple ball pointed at him scared him. "Damnit." he reverted back to his mother tongue, earning a confused glare from the cat. "Sorry, sorry. I con _-_ confu _… lost_ also."

Out of nowhere, a tall, slender man appeared front of him, as though he had _teleported_. Izuku stared in awe. _'It must be this guy's quirk or something.'_ he summarised.

"Speak in your mother-tongue." the man said calmly as Izuku patched it together.

"Okay." he responded, Whis nodding.

"I believe he is speaking Japanese." he summarised.

The cat man stirred at his response. "Whis, translate for me: _Who are you, and why are you here_." he grumbled as the tall man by his side then repeated the question in Japanese, to Izuku's visible relief.

"W-well, I found this thing on the floor… and it was g-glowing red, but then I picked it up, dropped it accidentally and then I found myself falling from the sky! Oh, and my name is I-Izuku Midoriya by the w-way." the boy scratched his neck sheepishly. "Also, I'm real sorry for dropping in on y-you all…"

"Do not worry about it. If you don't understand why you are here either, it is not your fault." Whis replied. "My name is Whis, and this is Beerus and Chronoa." he pointed at each respectively.

Midoriya gave a little wave, to which the cat squinted and the girl smiled warmly. Beside him, Whis likely then told the two what he had just said but in English.

"What is he doing?"

"He's waving. It's a sign of friendly greeting most likely on his home planet." Chronoa replied.

"I am sorry to say, however it appears that he doesn't know why he's here either." Whis commented to the both of them, causing the God to frown even more.

"So you're telling me he doesn't even know why he's here!?"

"Yes, it appears so."

Chronoa gulped, which Beerus noticed, immediately pointing his glare at her in suspicion.

"I… may have known about this…" Chronoa mumbled as the glare from the God of Destruction pierced her soul. "But I can explain!"

"You had better before I blow both you _and_ this thing off my planet!" he snarled.

"Okay, okay! …This young boy… is from _Universe Nine_."

Both Beerus and his attendant were visibly taken aback by this. Beerus spluttering in utter confusion, as Whis' eyes widened a little.

"Universe Nine? But why is he here in Universe Seven then?" Both of them asked incredulously.

Chronoa puffed her cheeks. "Sorry, but I can't tell you that much, otherwise the timeline may be affected, however I can tell you, that him being here… _is a good thing."_

Beerus growled, his earlier anger returning as he turned on the Supreme Kai of Time, breaking into the conversation as he realised why she had come to his planet, "You _knew_ that he was coming. You knew that this was going to happen and you didn't even bother to say anything. Tell me something Chronoa, why shouldn't I just destroy him right now?"

Chronoa gulped back her fear for a moment, because when Beerus said her actual name, and not the title he always called her by, it was usually because he was on the verge of destroying something -namely her if he was in the mood to do so.

"You know I wouldn't joke about something like this, because It's perfectly clear that you would destroy me if I ever crossed you," was the answer that left Chronoa's mouth, because at this point it was the only thing that could possibly stall the God of Destruction while she explained everything.

Everyone of importance, meaning the Kais, Beerus, and Whis, knew that there were currently twelve official universes and that it was highly unusual for any two universes, or rather their Gods of Destruction, to interact with each other. They also knew that there used to be eighteen, however those eight disappointed Zeno-oh so he erased them. (Zeno-oh was the only being in existence that made even Beerus and the other Gods of Destruction shiver in fear.)

Beerus was already starting to get fed up of this. He didn't exactly appreciate it when someone like Chronoa hid things from him, however he backed down just a tiny bit. "Then answer me this… Why is he on _my_ planet?"

"… Because he needs training." She spoke reluctantly. Once again, the Supreme Kai of Time's words caught the two off guard.

"You have got to be kidding me. Are you serious!?" She could feel the air chill as his form encased in toxic purple energy. Both Chronoa and Whis knew he was seconds from erasing something -namely her.

"Please, Lord Beerus, I understand you dislike this situation, however this may be the most important reason in existence as to why Im asking you of this! Even if Whis trains him, it is imperative that he learns from the greatest with so little time." she reasoned desperately. "I'm awfully sorry to rope you both into this, however if I don't… There may not be a Universe Seven soon…" this statement cause the group to silence, before eventually Whis spoke up.

"Do not worry, Supreme Kai of Time. To be perfectly honest, is has been a little boring around here since I finished training Lord Beerus." he paused. "As long as milord doesn't mind?"

"Do what you want! I don't care! Just don't bother me." he snarled in irritation as the purple haze surrounding him subsided significantly. "If you do, don't think for a single second that I won't still erase you all."

"Thank you, Lord Beerus." she sighed in relief. "Now… There are just a few simple matters we need to sort out, and I shall leave your planet immediately after."

"Which are?" Whis cut in before Beerus could say anything.

"Well, only simple things, like a room for him to stay in, as well as some clothing. He's only a child, so he will be missing many lessons, so that should also be a small side thing along with maybe some English?" she twirled her fingers sheepishly.

"Thats more than a _few things."_ Beerus grumbled, but Whis only smiled.

"Of course that can be arranged. I have plenty of free time between looking after Lord Beerus. _Too much, in fact."_ Whis sighed to himself. "It's been far too long since I've had the need to teach someone, and I must admit, I have missed it." Beerus stared at Whis with surprise at how upfront and honest he was being.

"… Fine." he relented. "But how long are we talking here? Also, I hope you know there's absolutely no furniture in my temple, and I'm not going out to get any."

"Not to worry, I've already brought just the simple things with me already so that's dealt with. As for time, I can't be specific, however it'll only be for a few years."

Beerus sighed as he turned his gaze away from the Supreme Kai of Time and looked back at the lost child before him. He wasn't looking forward to hosting him, though he supposed that Whis would be dealing with everything as he said he would, so in that regard he couldn't complain much, as he would still be erasing planets. He silently wished that he could have just gone to Universe Nine and blown the entire thing to pieces.

"I still just want to destroy him now." he muttered under his breath as Whis spoke to him about the situation in his mother-language.


	2. Prelude: Settling In

Midoriya stepped out of the shower, before drying himself off and staring into the enormous wall-mirror with a frown. He still wasn't sure why he was here, as no-one would tell him, but what they had made perfectly clear, was that he now couldn't go home. Much to his chagrin. He knew his mom must be worried sick since he still wasn't home, and his phone wasn't getting any signal -which he kind of expected since it was pretty obvious he wasn't on Earth anymore.

With a slump, he left the luxurious bathroom of this ridiculously fancy, Egyptian-styled temple, heading back outside to glance around at the turquoise grass. Seeing Whis in the distance, he was about to start walking over, however within less than a blink, the man teleported a good hundred feet before him.

He recoiled in surprise, before clutching his racing heart. "W-woah that was awesome! Is that your quirk? Ooo wait what are the downsides to it? Is there a limit to how much you can-"

"Sorry to interrupt, however I must ask, what do you mean by quirk?" Whis rose an eyebrow.

...

"Wait are you serious?" an unfaltering stare was the response he received. "O-oh… Wow. I… don't know how you couldn't know what a quirk is…" he pondered on how to explain it. "W-well… In simple terms, a quirk is like a superpower? There are three types: Mutation which is a literal mutation of your body caused by a quirk, for example having a physical attributes of a frog like a long tongue and strong legs -which is what one of my friends has. There's also transformations, so for example becoming really tall of having stretchy fingers. One of my classmates can actually harder his skin to about the density of rock which is pretty awesome." he paused for a breath and a smile. "Finally, the biggest of all is an emitter type quirk. Emmiters are exactly as it sounds, they emit something. This could be fire from their hands, or lightning from their body. It's usually the most common type, however also the most dangerous in combat."

Whis listened intently with avid curiosity as he listed everything off. "Wow, these _'quirks'_ truly do sound interesting."

"Mmhm! Two of my friends actually have mixes of quirk types, as one of them can create fire and ice from each side of his body respectively, and another can secrete acid like an emitter, however also has horns, black eyes and pink skin and hair! They're both really cool and powerful."

"Intriguing. Does that mean you have a quirk?"

"Well, only about eighty percent of the population has quirks, and I used to not have one, however luckily for me, I was just an enigma. My quirk came only a week ago when you're supposed to get it when you're four."

"Ahhh. Could you demonstrate it by any chance?" Whis cocked his head with intrigued fascination. "I'd love to be able to see just what this 'quirk' looks like and can do."

"Uhm… _n-not really_ …" he said sheepishly as Whis cocked an eyebrow. "It… kinda breaks my bones since I'm not strong enough to utilise it yet."

"Really? What is it? Sounds powerful if it requires certain conditions to be usable."

"Well, it's basically an all-round physical enhancer of sorts… It boosts the strength of my punches, as well as my speed incredibly, however when I first used it a week ago, it shattered most of the bones in my body." he stated with a grimace.

"Only a week...? Is it normal to heal bones so quickly where you come from?"

"No, the process was sped up by a healing quirk. Luckily for me since otherwise I'd still be in a full body cast for months." He stopped and they remained in a comfortable silence, before he remembered. "Oh yeah! That reminds me, what was that teleporting thing you did if it's not a quirk?"

Whis paused, before chuckling a little. "No, anyone can do that. Including yourself if you were to train hard enough. That is simply me moving faster than the normal, untrained eye can follow." he 'teleported' a few feet away several times, before arriving back beside Izuku. _"Call it moving faster than light if you will."_

"…" **_What_**. The way he said it so carefree conflicted the implications of his statement.

Whis seemed to notice his blank gaze, and decided to continue. "Oh, you could probably learn how to do that within half a decade if you were to train non-stop using vigorous methods. There are actually far more impressive things most people don't know exist." Whis then pointed a finger into the sky, a pure white ball of energy forming at the fingertip, before he lowered it and aimed at the surface of a nearby lake.

_The entire lake erupted in a seismic tidal wave reaching several hundred feet._

Izuku simply stared blankly at the destruction he just witnessed. "W-wh-wha… Hhuhow!?" his words collided as quite literally all of his focus was on what he had just witnessed.

He… He was pretty sure with only these two simple demonstrations, that he had met someone even stronger than All Might.

And he was almost certain going by the peaceful look on Whis' face, that this was next to nothing he was _truly_ capable of.

"It's something called Ki. It's an energy that exists within all living beings, including yourself. Most people simply don't know it exists as it takes both time and effort, as well as perfect technique for it to work."

"C-can… Can you by any chance…" Izuku twiddled his thumbs nervously, before steeling his nerves. "C-could you teach me? Please!" he clenched his eyes in anticipation of immediate rejection.

"Of course, that is why the supreme Kai of Time, Chronoa, left you here, with us." Whis stated as Izuku felt his heart race with both sheer exhilaration, but with confusion creeping up in the back of his mind.

"You… Still haven't told me why I'm here. No-one has."

"Thats because we don't entirely know either. Only Chronoa knows, and she made it blatantly clear that telling us would distort the future."

"Dis…tort the future…? What-but-I…" he held his head in confusion. "You say that like she can both read the future, as well as multiple possible timelines, as though it's her job!"

"It is."

Izuku blinked.

"Oh." Whis smiled at his reaction.

"Don't worry, I'm not surprised you are confused at all of this. It's not usual for someone to learn of the Gods as you have."

"Wait a minute…" he froze at that statement, before squinting in horror. "A-a-am I talking to a god!?"

"Well, yes but no." Whis shook his head with a lighthearted smile. "I am but an assistant to the God of Destruction. That is Lord Beerus in this universe, however there is one for each of the twelve universes. This is universe seven, and you came from universe nine."

"I'm so s-sorry for being so informal, sir-mr-omnipotent-being-sensei!" he yelped, drenching his words in honourifics.

Whis only chuckled heatily. "Oh, no worries. You really haven't show any display of anything _other_ than politeness! Please resume talking to me as before, it's not right to demand recognition of my title from a child."

Izuku reluctantly nodded in gratitude. "B-but then... I really came from another universe…?" Midoriya swallowed. The idea of other universes existing was… mind boggling.

"Indeed. Anyway, there is one God of destruction, and several Kais that work to retain balance and order in each and every universe. Above them is the one known as Zen-oh, the omnipotent being that rules existence, however I highly doubt you nor anyone else will see him anytime soon."

"Wait so you called yourself an assistant? Then… I have a general question for everyone you just talked about. What do you all do?"

"Well, I am the one that trained Lord Beerus to become the Destroyer of this universe, as well as the one who takes care of him."

"Being a God of Destruction sounds like a violent job…" he muttered.

"Yes, however a God of Destruction is necessary to destroy stars and planets, and the Kais create new planets and life from the destroyed ones. It is like a cycle required for the universe to continue. Think of it as life born from ash and dust." Whis stated softly.

"Wow. That… Sounds like something I shouldn't even know. Are you sure you should be telling me this?"

"Mmmm. No, of course not. However you don't seem like the type of being that would disclose important information. As I can tell from how you spoke when talking about your quirk." Whis grinned as he spluttered in weak protest. "It is quite alright. Some secrets are perfectly fine being kept as secrets."

"Y-yeah… Thanks. It's… just not my secret to tell, otherwise I would tell you."

"That is fine."

_"WHIS!"_ a loud, gruff voice broke out through the silence as both of them turned to see Beerus in the distance. _"When is dinner ready? I'm hungry and about to blow up a moon if I don't eat soon!"_

"Coming, Lord Beerus!" he sighed as he turned back towards Izuku. "Come along then. Time to eat. We can start your training tomorrow morning at sunrise."

"Wait really? I'm g-getting lessons from a God's assistant!?" he gaped in awe.

"It won't be easy. Quite the opposite in-fact. Not many are determined enough to get very far."

"Well I want to be a hero and save lives with a reassuring smile more than anything! And if learning from you takes everything I have, then I'll give it everything I've got to become stronger!"

Whis cocked his head at that. _'What a unique and interesting reason to be so determined.'_ he concluded silently.

* * *

Midoriya blanched at the sight of the table before him. There was an incredible assortment of foods and delicacies, easily enough to feed a dozen families with seconds and thirds, as well as be left with leftovers for a week.

"H-how… Does someone _eat so much in one meal?"_ he mumbled under his breath as he watched Beerus, this thin, skinny cat, stuff entire cooked chickens in his jaw, crunching on them like candy, before reaching for more.

"He's normally like that. Blowing up planets takes energy whether he'd admit it or not.

"Shut up Whis before I blow _you_ up."

He only smiled.

"Whis, is it really alright for me to call you that? Also, how come you aren't eating?"

"Yes, Whis is just fine. And as to why I don't eat, it's because I don't require energy to function like most people do."

"Really? Then how do you get your energy?"

"He has unlimited power." Beerus grumbled through his sausages. "I may be immortal, however Whis is a different immortal altogether." Admitting this fact clearly bugged the God, even if his poker face almost successfully hid it.

"What do you mean by that?" Beerus glared venomously the moment he spoke up. Realising where he went wrong, he addressed the God meekly. _"S-sorry, L-lord Beerus, what do you mean by that, sir?"_ he shivered as the cat seethed.

"Lord Beerus, he's only a child that couldn't know any better. It was an honest mistake he should be forgiven for." Whis chided.

"…Fine." he wiped his mouth, before rolling his eyes looking exhausted. "Whis is an angel created for eternity. He cannot die. Simple as that. Gods of Destruction, however, are 'immortal' in the sense of living for a very long time, however we can be killed and are replaced every several hundred millennia or so." he picked up an enormous smoked fish, throwing it down the hatch greedily. "But don't go getting any ideas. Im not planning to kick the bucket anytime soon." he threatened.

"N-no sir not at all! Just a curious question but I have no intention to take your job!" He squeaked.

Beerus glared at him for a solid couple seconds, before finally releasing his gaze. "Good."

Midoriya finished up his plate, before politely waiting for the god to finish eating, before Whis showed him where he would be staying.

It was a small, simple room, consisting of a wooden dresser, wardrobe, desk and bed. He immediately dove into the bed, swimming in crisp, cool white sheets like a solid swimming pool.

It took a while, but eventually, his mind calmed, slowing to a crawl as the enticing grip of sleep enraptured him.


End file.
